


remind me of where I once begun

by DuendeJunior



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kissed by one of your best friends as you stand on your kitchen isn’t something that happens to everyone all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remind me of where I once begun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Tumblr for the prompt "things you said after you kissed me" ([prompt list](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com/post/114963983775/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)), asked by [Dri.](http://neatk.tumblr.com/) And also the first time I write for this ship.
> 
> Title taken from Bob Dylan's "Emotionally Yours".
> 
> Unrevised work.

"Shit. Did I hurt you?", Rin asks, taking a step back. Haruka thinks he must look pretty startled, judging by Rin’s worried expression, but he figures he has a right to it. After all, being kissed by one of your best friends as you stand on your kitchen isn’t something that happens to everyone all the time. It had been brief, a fleeting touch of lips with only the barest hint of teeth, and it also had felt like the natural conclusion to days of escalating tension, but it had come as a surprise nonetheless.

Haruka blinks.

"No", he answers, a bit dazed.

Rin sighs, possibly intending to sound relieved, but Haru notices he still radiates tension. Oh, right. The whole “kissing his best friend after weeks of weird tension” thing went both ways there.

He licks his lips.

"I’m…", he says, not entirely sure how to get his point across. "I’m not mad at you for kissing me."

Haru wants to explain how Rin’s mouth and hands and eyes had been on the forefront of his mind for a long time now, he wants to explain he’s been anticipating that outcome and only got startled because Rin didn’t give him a warning before kissing him, but he still doesn’t know how to put it all into words, so he extends his arms and pulls Rin closer.

Rin melts into his arms.

"I really thought you were going to stare at me until I left your house", he says against Haru’s shoulder, and Haru is equal parts amused and puzzled - is that really the image he projects to his friends? But then again, he has been told before he tends to stare too much.

The moment is broken by the smell of cooked mackerel - five seconds from burning, judging by it. Haru doesn’t say his mackerel senses are tingling - not out loud, at least -, but that’s what he thinks as he releases Rin after a last kiss on the cheek.

And if Rin’s melodramatic reaction to being abandoned in favor of mackerel makes him hurry a little to finish preparing breakfast, that’s just between the two of them.


End file.
